


Home

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this drabble a really long time ago, and I just realized that I never posted it! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Danny was lounging on her sofa, watching the game, when Carmilla slowly began to edge toward her on the couch, until the smaller girl was nestled snugly in her lap, head resting on her chest.

"Comfy?" Danny asked, amused, as she gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"Shuddup, Goliath," Carmilla muttered sleepily, the insult affectionate. "You're warm." With that she promptly closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep to the beat of Danny's heart.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Danny began to grin, stopping her laughter to avoid waking up her precious girlfriend. Her precious, ancient, vampire girlfriend who was currently purring in her sleep.

Her mother found them there a few hours later, in the same position, although her daughter's eyes had also drifted closed, the TV murmuring on in the background. She gently laid a blanket over them before leaning forward and gently kissing her daughter's forehead. She went to leave, and then paused.

Carmilla's eyes snapped open the second that Danny's mother's lips made contact with her forehead, but she didn't complain, only snuggled back into Danny's embrace.

She couldn't be sure in that light, but Danny's mother could swear that she saw her smile.

 


End file.
